Chapter 2- Pale
by Rraandomfictioonss
Summary: I added something new on chapter 1. Please read that first. :) Thanks!


Alison woke up. At first she didn't notice Emily being in the bed with her. It wasn't until she turned around and she saw her.  
Alison grinned big. After that conflict they had last night Emily was now sleeping next to her.

She sat up on the edge of the bed and suddenly the nausea flushed thru her body and she hurried into the bathroom.  
It didn't take her long until she kneed down over the toilet stall, retching. She tried to keep quiet not to wake Emily up from her sleep.

Alison wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet.

She sat down on the floor to catch her breath, though she wasn't aware that Emily was standing in the doorway, watching her.

" _Ali, are you okay?"_ Emily asked worried.

 _"Yeah, I'm fine."_

 _"You don't look fine. Can I get you anything, some water?"_

 _"No. I probably just ate something bad."_

 _"Do you want some coffee? I can make breakfast."_

 _"I'm not really up to having anything right now. I just really want to be alone."_ Alison said as she stood up and looked herself in the mirror.

 _"I understand."_ Emily said. " _I'll be downstairs."_

Alison stared at the woman in front of her i the mirror. She was disgusted by how she looked. Her face was pale and thin and it made her look old.  
While she watched the woman in the mirror she had become, she thought about what she had to do next, which was to tell Emily about this baby she was carrying. A baby she wasn't really dying to meet.  
Alison leaned down over the sink, and splattered water on her face.

She went down to the kitchen. On second thought, she needed some water.  
Emily was making breakfast and it smelled delicious.  
Alison sat down at the table. She didn't feel to eat anything. She just wanted to figure out a way to tell Emily about everything.

Emily put a plate on the table. _"Here are some eggs."_  
Alison looked at the plate for a long while, she hesitated if she was going to grab a bite or not, But she couldn't be more nauseated.  
Emily looked at Alison's pale face. She couldn't help but feeling sorry for her.

" _Ali, how are you feeling? You look pale."_

 _"I told you, I'm fine Em… Thank you."_

 _"Is this all because what happened with Elliot?"_

 _"No."_ Alison answered shortly.

 _"Then what is it? You can tell me. Did you do this to yourself?"_ Emily asked and sat down at the table. She grabbed Alison's hand.

" _You can tell me anything. Whatever it is, Okay?"_

 _"I hope so_." Alison mumbled unclear.  
 _  
"I might know something that could cheer you up. A big bowl of popcorn and a great movie. How does that sound?"_

 _"Terrific… "_ Alison answered with a big smile on her face. _"How about we go for a walk now, you know, get some fresh air? I could really need some"._ Alison suggested, and Emily agreed.

* * *

They went for a long walk, all around downtown Rosewood. They stopped by The Brew for a coffee.

 _"Ali, I was thinking maybe we can go out and have dinner tonight. Maybe with Hanna, just the three of us, what do you say?"._

 _"I don't know, Em."_ Alison said and took a sip of her coffee.

" _I think you might need to get out of the house more than just to work and home." E_ mily joked.

" _Yeah, I know, but I'm still kind of shaky and I haven't been feeling very well since…"_

 _"You don't have to mention it…"_ Emily interrupted. _"We all understand. I'm sorry I didn't realize how bad you felt about this. What about just the movie night then?"._

 _"Sounds better. Thank you for understanding Em."_ Alison said and gave her a soft smile.

Back home Emily picked up her phone, and check the time. It was 7:06 PM, a perfect hour for a movie.  
" _Em, are you hungry?"_

 _"No, I'm good, I can keep you company while you eat. I might take a glass of wine."_ Emily grabbed two wineglasses and put them on the table. Emily started to pour up the first glass and put it in front of Ali.

" _Um, no thanks, I'll just have water."_

 _"Oh, sorry… I thought…"_ Emily started but got interrupted by someone banging on the door. _"I'll take it!"_ Emily said and took a taste of her wine.

Emily opened the door and there were two female police officers standing on the porch.

" _Good evening. we're looking for Mrs. Rollins. Is that you?"._

Alison, who've had heard them speaking of her, went to the door.

 _"It's me."_ she said modest.

 _"Might we have a few words with you?"_ said one of the police officers and looked at Emily as she wanted her to give them some privacy.

" _I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."_

 _"No she can stay."_ Alison said and grabbed Emily's hand.

" _Okay, Mrs. Rollins…"_

 _"Miss Dilaurentis, please."_

 _"Miss Dilaurentis- We might have a situation here… Your husband, or ex husband I assume from now on, was found dead in his jail cell tonight._

Emily squeezed Alison's cold and numb hand tightly. None of them expected this.

" _What? What do you mean dead? How can he be dead?"._

 _"He was unconscious when they found him. They couldn't save him."  
_ Emily held her arm around Alison.

" _How did this happen?"_

 _"Apparently he had swallowed a high amount of pills, different kinds of them.  
He was a doctor right?"._

 _"Yes. But how… how did he get those pills?"_

 _"We suspect that he brought them in to his cell, including those pills he had as medications. We don't know anything yet. We'll know more after the investigation."_

The police officer handed over a card. _"You can call me for further questions."_

Alison just stood paralyzed on porch, watching the police officers walk back to their car and drive away.

Alison shivered. It was a pretty cold evening. Emily led her inside to the living room.

" _Oh… I'm so sorry Ali."_ She said sadly.

" _For what? It's not like it was your fault or anything."_ Alison replied looking down on the floor.

Emily tried to get eye contact with her, but Ali was just shocked, numb and seemed off." _What do we do Ali?"_ Emily asked concerned.

Alison stroke her face frustratedly. _"I cant believe this, I honestly though that he would rot in there, suffer from what he did to me… And now… he's just… dead. Gone.  
How could this happen?"_

Alison looked at Emily with tears filling her eyes.

" _This was a simple way for him to get away."_

 _"I know you're shocked, I am too. But it will be okay."_

 _"No, I married him Emily, I thought he loved me as much as I loved him. It hurts… It hurts to get hurt by the one who was suppose to be the love of your life. But now I know he wasn't…"_

 _"He was a monster Alison. And you married him, But you could never had know that he would… Hurt you like he did."_

 _"I can still remember what it felt like, being frozen… And helpless. I remember how everything aced. How everything was quiet when he was done with me."_

 _"You don't have to explain to me…"_

 _"But I want to, I need to get it out of my mind."_

 _"How about we watch the movie instead? I don't think I can hear any of this. Please, just let us clear our minds."_

 _"Yeah, I would love to get something else on my mind for now."_

 _"Okay, I'll make some popcorn."_ Emily said and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Alison was softly sobbing she had a lot to tell Emily but she didn't know how. She hoped Emily wouldn't hear her sobs, she didn't want to seem weak. She just wanted to get rid of all the feelings she had kept inside for so long. She rubbed her stomach softly and carefully. Emily turned her head to her and saw her sad face.

" _Hey, what's wrong?"_

 _"Emily, I'm sorry…"_

 _"Alison, what is it?"_ Emily put her hand on Alison's cheek.

Alison couldn't lie anymore. She had to tell her. Alison stood up quickly, then reached out her hand, " _Come with me._ "

Emily shook her head confusedly, " _Were in the middle of a movie here, can't it wait?"_

" _No_. _If you what to know what has been going on. Then follow me now."_

Reluctantly Emily stood up grabbed Ali's hand and followed.

" _Ali, what is going on?"_ Emily asked halfway up the stairs.

 _"Wait."_

Alison led Emily to the bedroom. She stopped by the bed, " _Wait here."_ she said and disappeared into the bathroom.

After some rattlings from the bathroom, She came back. Hesitant she handed something over to Emily.

Emily didn't understand the point at first, but then realized what she was holding in her hand.

Alison stared at Emily for a while where she stood with a gasping face.

 _"I'm pregnant, Emily."_

Emily slowly sat down on the bed. "W _hen did you find out?"_

 _"Last night."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me? You know you could have told me right?"_

 _"I was afraid to tell you because… I didn't want you to leave."_

 _" Ali, I wouldn't leave, not because of this. This isn't something bad, right? It's a good thing!"._

Alison gave Emily a shy smile; _"This is what Elliot did to me, this is my punishment for marrying the devil"._

Emily put down the stick on the table and sighted.

" _Oh… So it's his?"  
_

Alison looked down on the floor but then faced Emily. _"How could this happen?"_

 _"I'll be all right. Tell me what you want to do, and we'll do it. You don't have to decide anything yet."_

The room filled with silence. Emily cleared her throat, _"So… when you've made an appointment, I can take you to the doctor."_

 _"It's not necessary. I can go by myself."_

 _"No you're not."_

 _"I don't know if I can handle all this, Em. I can't have a part of him growing inside of me, and then carry it for nine months, and bringing it out to a world where it won't have a dad. Only me."_

 _"You can handle this. Remember it's still a part of you too. I'll take you to the hospital. I can go with you."_

 _"What if I have one like him? The devil itself…"_

Emily grabbed Alison's hand and stroke it. " _No you won't. Remember this is your baby too. It is a part of you, and you'll make sure it won't grow up to be like him."  
_ Alison nodded shortly and squeezed Emily's hand. _"Thank you, Emily."_


End file.
